fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilia Dobrevski
Emilia Dobrevski (エミリア ドブレブスキ Doburebusuki Emiria) is a young, female who is a member of the guild Koma Inu. Born a daughter of a prominent family in Fiore she grew up very much sheltered from the world, learning only a few of her family's magics (Sand Magic). Instead of a typical runaway story, Emilia was in fact encouraged to spread her wings and find her own way in the world. She grasped the opportunity with both hands and when off to explore the world as she saw fit. However, her naivety and lack of magical knowledge left her an easy target and it wasn't long before she managed to get herself caught up in the ruminations of one too many a dark guild. During the time in which she was trapped her family announced her dead - believing it to be true - and Emilia's time as a captive left her with large memory gaps. Trapped underground for almost a year as plain slave labor, the only thing Emilia had felt had been gratitude once freed and taken under the wing of her mentor Quinn Daley (クイン ダリー Darii Kuin). Under his apprenticeship Emilia became privy to the secrets of Light Magic and Light-Make, developing her own personal style. Quinn disappeared two years after rescuing Emilia and she hasn't seen him since. Despite feeling abandoned by the one person Emilia felt she could trust, she refused to allow her mentor's vanishing act to stop her growth. She firmly believed that if she trained hard enough he would one day return. Her drive left her enduring brutal training for another three years Emilia had made a fairly good name for herself as an independent mage, known as Emilia of the Light(光のエミリア Hikari no Emiria) to those who supported her, and Twilight (薄明 Yūgure) to those who didn't. Appearance Emilia is a lithe girl, possessing only minimum curvature. Her body was clearly built for speed and agility, leaving her with a generally less toned body type and more elfish limbs. She has very long black hair that is usually kept loose, with a single ribbon tied just above her fringe. She is not a particularly tall person, standing at about average height for a teenage girl, but perhaps a bit short for a fully grown woman. Despite her age Emilia had maintained a young appearance, leaving many wondering if she is truly an adult as she claims she is. She looks innocent and wide-eyed at most times, her pale skin adding to the projected naivety. Her usual attire looks much like a modified Japanese schoolgirl uniform, sporting a lilac ruffle-lined skirt and fake 'obi' bow attachment at the back of her white overcoat. This is accompanied by a pair of high-heeled black boots that work as leggings. She keeps most of her body covered this way due to the visible scars that decorate her skin. She also wears a pair of distinctive white gloves on occasion. She is always seen wearing some kind of bow or headband in her hair. Part of her wardrobe is a watch she wears on her left wrist, that is able to turn into her shield - Annina. Personality There are a few words that sum up Emilia's personality quite well - 'Cool-headed and cautious'. Where once she was but a naive little girl who was somewhat altruistic in nature, life's givings have taught her that while admirable, altruism is simply not something one can lean on for support. Growing up in an affluent household as she did, Emilia is well-versed in the ways of appearing both demure and unobtrusive, always appearing courteous to those that are around her. She is not one to push people away should they require her help, but after as much time as she spent waiting on others hand and foot she is very much attuned to the fact that she has her own desires from life. Emilia has a hard time trusting others, and though she may project an aura of nurturing and absolute trust it does in fact take time for her to open up around others. Once apart of a cause she finds worthy however, it will take a lot ''to stop her from being loyal to said cause, and despite maybe not placing her full trust in the people who stand beside her, Emilia is one to protect others - even at detriment to herself. She is typically seen with a smile on her face, albeit a subdued one. She always makes the effort to exude a friendly aura to those around her, and is generally optimistic concerning most situation. However, she isn't one for blind faith and when she knows that the situation's outcome is likely to be grim she accepts it for what it is and isn't afraid to inform others of that fact. She can be seen as a little cold to some people, due to her untrusting nature, but despite this is still someone who can be warm. History Emilia was born into the well-known and affluent Dobrevski family, as their youngest and only daughter. She grew up in a guarded and cautious environment but with considerable freedoms compared to many a child of well-established families. She had an affectionate relationship with both her parents and elder brother and was on the receiving end of much love and attention during her time at Dobrevski Manor. As a child Emilia lived up to her family name and played ever nuance of the part of a pretty little princess. She was proficient in the use of Sand Magic from fairly young age. During her childhood she was a very happy person, and often tried her best to be helpful to others in any way that was possible. She had few friends, due to being cooped up inside the manor grounds for most of her life, but the few that she had were truly treasured. At the age of fourteen her parents decided that it was high time their daughter see the world from her own perspective, and they allowed Emilia the chance to go out and explore as she saw fit. Emilia was exstatic about the opportunity and quickly said her goodbyes before going off to learn as much as she could. The first two yers of her travels were enlightening, and she became very world-wise; learning how to take care of herself and earn money by virtue of her own skillset. She spent much of her time reading as much as she could to inform herself about the world of magic and all of its nuances. Every evening she made sure to send back a letter to her family estate, regaling her family with tales of her adventures - as tame as they may have been. Unfortunately her peaceful existence was not meant to be a lasting affair, and one day the letters stopped coming. Emilia had been caught - kidnapped if you will - and forced to be just one of the many younguns used as slave labour. Her time underground was one of missing memories, her brain having completely blanked in some places as a precautionery measure to avoid the pain of reliving those memories. She spent almost a year waiting hand and foot on foul people, forced to do whatever work they so pleased. Thankfully she was never forced into any kind of sexual situation - though many others did have that fate. It was a mess of a prison break, and Emilia manged to escape only through the chaos. Quinn Daley - an independent mage who had been hired by the Magic Council to inestigate a series of dissappearances - stumbled upon the hideout where Emilia had been living. He confronted the Dark Guild running the operation and managed to defeat their master, subsequently throwing the place into dissarray. During the confusion Emilia and others were set free. Emilia met Quinn by an offchance, just as he was exiting the mess. She had pulled a gun off of a fallen mercenary and had nearly shot Quinn in his fear. After he had calmed her down she begged him to take her with him. He reluctantly agreed and became her mentor. Emilia's memory gaps served to leave her without recollection of her parents or family name. She only has faint memory of her brother, but even those are dim. When asked her name Emilia replied 'Just Emilia', having no idea what her last name in fact was. Synopsis Intro Arc Down the Rabbit Hole These Things Unknown These Things Unwanted Mentorship Arc Stumble Fall Losing Hope Regain Starburst Arc Guild? Magic and Abilities Physical Capabilty '''Enhanced Durability and Endurance' Contrary to her lithe form and apparent porcelain-like build, Emilia is in fact extremely durable. She is more than capable of powering through severe wounds no matter the causes, and has even been shown to be capable of continuing a fight despite having ribs broken in three places, a dislocated shoulder and a two-inch deep gash on her arm that was rather mediocrely bandaged. She is naturally less vulnerable to most non-magical attacks and physical attacks of a higher caliber are considered negligible against her. Magical attacks can be easily looked over for her, and she can survive and get up again after even abilites considered to be S-class in power have hit her. She also possess a large level of endurance, able to continue fighting far past the normal fatigue stage of the average mage. Even once her magical power has been depleted Emila is able to continue fighting using hand-to-hand combat, and her movement is not hindered by fatigue for a far longer time than most others. Her level of durability is also tied in with her ability to completely turn her body into sand. Enhanced Speed and Agility/Flexibility Due to her more athletic form, Emilia is well-known for her abilities in the use of speed and agility. She is capable of crossing measurable distances in the space of a second or less, even leaving behind a visible dust kick up from the sheer speed she can move at. Her speed extends to seperate parts of her body, and she is able to deliver a flurry of physical blows to an opponent in quick succession, to the point where the blows become blurred and unable to properly track and avoid. She is equally agile and flexible, and can perfom many a twisting feat in order to avoid damage. She is a highly flexible person, and thus is able to contort her body as is required of her. Similar in limberness to a professional gymnist, she is more than comfortable with swinging herself around in order to reach what she requires. Immense Magical Power Thanks to her magic-influenced heritage and years of brutal training, Emilia possess vast stores of natural magical energy. Her reserves were considered large enough even as a teenager for her to help fuel her captor's exploits in kind. As she matured so did her magical ability, eventually resulting in the deep, rich stores Emilia is now in possession of. Her magical ability has been noted to be visible when she fights, manifesting as whip-like aura around her when she's fighting. The levels of magic inside of her are aptly put to good use in several of her more draining spells, and are used to fuel her constant use of Redefine. ' Magical Abilities 'Sand Magic *'Redefine' (再定義します Sai teigi shimasu) - Emilia is a user of Sand Magic by birth, owing to her parents' and elder brothers's dabbling in the arts before her, and her ancestors use and mastery over the element even before that. Due to her near mastery over the element, Emilia is able to completely change her body into fine particles of sand. This ability allows her to avoid any physical damage dealt to her that involves hand-to-hand combat. She can also solidify and make her limbs heavier, allowing for a higher measure of strength than her natural physical abilities allow her. Once broken down, Emilia is able to control her sand particles to move through tight spaces when otherwise hindered, or even do reconnaissance work without being noticed. This is a typically passive ability that is deactivated at will. *'Safeguard' (守ります Mamorimasu) - An oddly named spell. Safeguard is an offensive spell used by Emilia when and only when she finds it absolutely necessary. Using already made sand or by creating sand if none exists in the vicinity, Emilia clouds the air with the substance. Each grain of sand in is sharpened viciously and at her command the sand is able to attack multiple opponents, cutting into any exposed skin with fervor. The cuts made are not very deep, but the sheer quantity of them more than makes up for this. The sand had the ability to basically shred skin and tissue if concentrated into a small area and cause millions or superficial wounds when made to cover a larger area. When concentrated the wound is more than terrible enough to kill a person, as well as tear through muscle and bone alike. *'Wall Wave ' (壁の波 Kabe no nami) - Emilia summons forth a towering wave of sand and projects it towards her enemies. The wave in created by her spreading her arms wide and then clapping her hands together. This enormous sand wave is capable of crushing enemies with it's sheer weight, and stops for no one, barreling into everything in it's path at Emilia's will. The sand wave rears up similiar to an actual wave, before crashing down upon the target's head in a splash of sand particles. Light Magic * Starburst (星形 Hoshi katachi) - Emilia focused all of her light energy in on herself before letting it explode outwards in a wave of magical energy. This wave is similar to a shock wave in some ways, in that it can blow back an opponent a considerable distance and temporarily blind them. It causes enough blunt force trauma to break bones, and in some cases even tear skin. For example, when used on her mentor, Quinn, the blast wave broke every bone in his nose, cracked four of his ribs and left him severely winded, despite he having a level of durability similar to Emilia's current one. On a weaker enemy she managed to blast them back a total of ten meters. When she found them, their left arm bones had been basically shattered, and they had minor fractures in their skull, along with torn skin along their midriff on the left side where they had tried to protect themselves. *'Light Mode' (ライトモード Raitomōdo) - Emilia covers herself in a layer of Light Magic, greatly improving her speed and point to point movement. She glows brightly while in this mode, and moves too fast for most humans to track. It gives her the added supplementary bonus of being able to track others' movements far better than she usually can, allowing her to track others who may be using supplementary spells of the same type. It also increases her reaction time, allowing her to avoid projectiles and other spells with ease. *''' Orb''' (球体 Ōbu) - Emilia creates orbs of light magic. These can be of varying size, making this particular spell a dynamic one. Each orb is capable of inflicting burn and blunt force damage of varying degrees as detailed below. **'Stardust' (星屑 Hoshikuzu) - Emilia creates several orbs of light that can fit in the gap between her fingers. These light orbs can be controlled as she sees fit. On impact these orbs sink a few inches into skin and sear the flesh around them, but not enough to cauterize the wound. It is extremely painful to experience and can cause bleed out if they hit a vital area. **'Blast' (ブラスト Burasuto) - Using one huge orb of light, Emilia is able to blast a large area. This blast tears up ground and sets things outside of the blast zone alight in it's fury. Any humans caught inside the blast would be unlikely to survive the blast, unless an appropriately strong magical barrier was created, due to the immense heat and light exuded by the ball. Anyone who looks at the orb will be temporarily blinded afterwards. Light-Make * Light-Make: Wings (光メイク：翼 Hikari meiku: Tsubasa) - Using Light Magic Emilia is able to form wings born of positive feelings alone. These wings span 6 meters on either side of her body. The wings serve both a supplementary and offensive purpose. Her precision in using the wings is airtight, and she is able to turn on a dime with no problems in control, despite her immense wingspan. **'Wings: Flight' (翼：フライト Tsubasa: Furaito) - As a supplementary function, Emilia's light wings grant her the aility of flight. Using her wings she is able to move faster than she usually can on foot. She has no limit on altitude, barring that she must be able to breath at the height at which she flies. The wings themselves exude a bright light, but are not blinding. **'Wings: Great Gust' (翼：偉大な突風 Tsubasa: Idaina toppū) - On the offensive side, Emilia is able to use the wings to produce huge gusts of air capable of throwing an opponent backwards a far distance, and certainly leaving them off balance. Alternatively she is able to use the gusts to speed up her arrows in mid-flight of to propel herself backwards to avoid damage. **'Wings: Sharpened Feathers '(翼：先鋭化羽 Tsubasa: Sen'ei-ka hane) - Utilising the 'feathers' from her wings Emilia is able to fire dagger-like projectiles from the edges of her wings. The 'feathers' move at lightning speed, and move with startingly accuracy. They aren't more than the size of a regular goose feather (about 6 inches from bottom to tip) but are fired in the dozens and can easily render an opponent a bloody mess. * Light-Make: Arrows (光メイク：矢印 Hikari meiku: Yajirushi) - Another staple spell, with this Emilia is able to create as many arrows of light energy as she so pleases. These act as regular arrows but with a magical touch, in that they can move far faster and bypass air resistance entirely in the process. They also cause burn damage upon contact, as well as he customary piercing damage. The arrow heads are 2 inches long, and made to pierce and stick in skin. **'Arrows: Blast Shot' (矢印：ブラストショット Yajirushi: Burasutoshotto) - Emilia concentrates a higher amount of eternano into her arrow constructs, allowing them to cause a huge explosion upon impact that emits waves of light and heat in a medium radius. Equipment Annina (アニナ Anina) - a magic using shield that was crafted for and given as a gift to Emilia from her mentor before he disappeared. It holds a lot of sentimental value for her, and as such she very rarely uses it for fear of it breaking. The shield itself takes the form of a small watch and can expand on command. The shield utilizes light magic to protect the user and is extremely durable, able to take hit from multiple S-class spells and not break. Trivia *Emilia's theme is the ending theme from Madoka, and somewhat more like a battle theme than anything else. *Emilia's stats are as follows: Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Light Magic User Category:Light-Make User Category:Female Category:ILoveRomione Category:Admiring a Storm